Sorveteria,piadas e Cia e uma volta de Skate
by Dusk Cherry
Summary: Esse clima sorveteria, Naruto piadas e Cia, já me cansaram, sem contar que esse sol é bem convidativo a uma volta de skate.


Onde eu estava com a cabeça, hein?! Eu só podia ter ficado maluco! Sorveteria hoje... E com o Naruto! Surtado... Só pode ter acontecido isso.

Humpf... Mas fazer o que. Vou ter que ir mesmo, a galera já deve estar toda lá.

E como sempre o porteiro está dormindo em vez de trabalhar. Fala sério!

Saí do meu prédio, após passar pelo porteiro dorminhoco, com as mãos nos bolsos. Estava um calor de rachar.

Cheguei á sorveteria, que não era muito longe de casa, a turma dos garotos estava toda lá. Estavam sentados em uma mesa conversando sobre algo banal que não me interessava muito.

Puxei uma cadeira ao lado do Sasuke, que também não estava nem um pouco interessado no assunto, ele estava mexendo no celular embaixo da mesa. Acho que estava mandando mensagem para alguém.

Estiquei mais o pescoço. Aquilo me pareceu mais atraente do que as piadas sem nexo do Naruto.

- Por que o Kakashi é órfão? – perguntou a pequena anta loira.

- Não sei. – Gaara respondeu cético.

-Porque ele é um senpai! – respondeu Naruto com sua habitual alegria obtusa, fazendo surgir gotas nas testas de todos.

Meneei a cabeça e voltei-me ao celular do Sasuke.

Sério, cara, como a Sakura faz milagres. Ela conseguiu fazer o Sasuke, aquele cara calado, que se baseia em monossílabos, mandar pra ela uma mensagem bem maliciosa.

Olha só isso: "_Vc q pensa, Sakura. Passa + tarde no meu apartamento pra comprovar;D"._

Logo depois ele deu um sorrisinho malicioso. Meus amigos além de anormais (vide a piada acima) são pervertidos.

- Que foi Neji? Tá tão calado. – disse Shikamaru, me tirando dos meus devaneios. Se bem que ele quis mais é cortar o Naruto, mas isso não vem ao caso.

- O Neji já chegou? - Perguntou Naruto, me procurando na mesa.

Meu deu uma vontade tão grande de responder: "_Não estou em casa, pensando na Tenten". _Mas lógico que não respondi isso, essa simples frase contém nomes e informações demais, que não devem ser ressaltadas entre esses seres que dizem serem meus amigos

- Nem tinha te notado, cara... – continuou Naruto coçando a cabeça.

Sabe? Esse clima sorveteria, Naruto piadas e Cia, já me cansaram, sem contar que esse sol é bem convidativo a uma volta de skate.

- Gente tô indo nessa! Vou ir dar uma volta de skate

- Skate nada! Você vai é atrás de certa morena que anda com dois coques.

- Ah! Cala essa boca Shikamaru! – disse, se bem que não era totalmente mentira, mas admitir isso, nunca!

- Bom, eu também vou indo... – disse Gaara se levantando da cadeira em que estava sentado.

- Ué, desde quando você ande de skate- Naruto perguntou para Gaara.

- E quem disse que eu vou andar de skate? Eu vou é para a casa da Ino, aproveitar que os pais dela estão viajando - respondeu meu amigo ruivo.

Seriamente, os meus amigos são sem comentários, se bem que isso me lembrou algo, que se tratava ao Naruto, e se tratando dele só poderia dar em merda na certa.

Tratei de deixar as coisas bem claras á ele, porque desde que ele começou a namorar minha prima, eu fico de olhos bem abertos, com esse traste destrambelhado.

Porque afinal, a minha prima é muito inocente ainda, e todo mundo sabe que o Naruto não é nem um pouco confiável e quem dirá inocente

- Naruto, perante isso que o Gaara disse, eu não quero você perto da casa do meu tio enquanto a Hinata estiver lá sozinha, ENTENDITO?

-H-hai – respondeu com medo, é assim que eu gosto a situação sempre tem que ficar ao meu controle.

Não que eu sege um primo ciumento... Isso não. Longe de mim!

**(N/A on:**_ Não Neji, imagina... Você ciumento? Que isso, só pode ser intriga de alguma fã que curti Nejitayuya, e veio bisbilhotar numa fic Nejiten..._

**Neji: ah... O.O... Mas voltando ao assunto principal. Eu não sou ciumento **

_Autora: É sim! ¬¬'_

**Neji: [Já alterado] NÃO SOU NÃO!**

_Autora: [Berrando extremamente alto] É SIM!_

**Neji: Num biga cumigu T.T**

_Autora: Tá bom, mas vamos voltar a fic que é o que interessa_

**N/A off**_) _

É que a minha é toda meiga e frágil e requer certa proteção...

Só espero que a pista de skate não esteja cheia. E ainda bem não está é melhor eu ir alugar um skate...

Caracas! Esses aluguéis de skates estão cada vez mais caros, dá próxima vez eu vou trazer o meu de casa, mas espera. Agora isso aqui vai ficar bom! A Tenten chegando aqui era o que estava faltando para alegrar minha tarde.

Eu sei que isso não vai nem um pouco com a minha cara, mais eu vou lá puxar assunto com ela, porque afinal já faz duas semanas que a gente não se vê, e isso fez se criar dentro de mim uma saudade insana dela!

É incrível como ela me faz falta, o sorriso. Com certeza ela é a garota mais perfeita que existe sério. A falta dela era tanta que eu cheguei a rondar a casa dela. E para Hyuuga Neji (no caso eu) fazer isso, tem que estar loucamente apaixonado, e eu lhes garantimos que estava, e como estava.

A Tenten me fascina, me delira com aqueles lábios meigos que só ela tem, do jeito em que fica linda nervosinha por pouca coisa, e que me faz rir muito.

Sem me dar conta, perdido em meus devaneios de como a Tenten é perfeita, fui me aproximando dela.

Agora eu estava sendo obrigado a falar algo, caso o contrário a Tenten iria pensar que eu era retardado ou coisa do gênero, o que seria péssimo!

- Tenten, você por aqui? – disse sorrindo que nem um otário. Se bem, que isso é culpa dos efeitos que a Tenten causa em mim

- É, Neji... Eu sempre venho aqui – disse escolhendo as palavras, franzindo a testa.

Como eu sou idiota, e um idiota estúpido! Não, fala ai, quem é o ignorante que pergunta a uma pessoa se ela vai a tal lugar SABENDO que ela vai? Só um animal mesmo... Espera! Por que raios, eu estou me xingando tanto? Ah! Tenten você ainda vai me deixar louco...

- É, Neji... Está tudo bem? – perguntou minha panda predileta, ainda com a testa franzida, e me olhando meio... Preocupada, é acho que era isso.

- Sim, claro. – respondi com certa frieza.

Não que eu goste de tratá-la assim, é que não gosto de demonstrar meus sentimentos, tenho sei lá uma espécie de bloqueio sobre esse assunto.

E na tentativa de oculta-los acabo soando um cara frio sem sentimentos algum, perante os outros, eu não me importo nem um pouco, que se danem, o meu problema é com ela.

Odeio ver Tenten chateada, depois que a tratei friamente, mas o que eu posso fazer? É o meu jeito. Já o tentei mudar para uma coisa menos fria, mas não deu muito certo.

- Vamos andar? – sugeri apontando para o skate em minha mão direita.

Ela assentiu com a cabeça, com um sorriso que eu simplesmente amo, aliás, não sei por que insisto, eu amo tudo nessa garota, desde os peculiares coques (que são muito lidos em conjunto ao seu rosto meigo) até os pés (que são muito doloridos quando depositados com força na minha canela). Mas enfim... Wow

Merda!

Perdido em meus devaneios acabei caindo.

Odeio cair do skate, principalmente na frente dela, estou me sentindo um imbecil que não sabe nem andar em um simples skate.

Agora a Tenten está ajoelhada ao meu lado, me perguntando se estou machucado ou algo do gênero, sinceramente Neji você é um inútil!

- Estou ótimo! – respondi com raiva de mim mesmo, mas acho que ela pensou que era com ela.

Logo percebi manchas vermelhas invadir a ponta do nariz e as bochechas dela, antes dela começar a gritar revoltada

- Cansei Neji! Cansei dessa frieza sem sentido, dessa pedra de gelo que você diz ser um coração, e que á anos tento derreter! - as lagrimas dela me desarmaram me levantei olhando para ela surpreso, com as palavras que a pouco ouvi.

- Pô, Neji! Será que você não é capaz de perceber que eu... Que eu te... – mas antes de completar a frase ala limpou as lagrimas, e tentou sair correndo, mas percebendo tal plano de fuga a segurei de leve pelo pulso, á impedindo e fazendo-a ficar de frente para mim.

Ela ficou fitando o chão e chorando baixinho, não me segurei e num ímpeto enlacei sua cintura, ela ergueu a cabeça com os olhos arregalados de surpresa, e marejados de lagrimas.

Sorri com á expressão de surpresa dela, aproximei meu rosto ao dela lentamente, rosei meus lábios nos dela, e logo a beijei, foi um beijo calmo e apaixonado. Depois de uns longos minutos nos separamos em busca de ar.

- Me desculpa por eu ser um completo idiota? – disse olhando fixamente nos olhos, ela me abraçou e escondeu o rosto na curva do meu pescoço.

- Neji... – sussurrou ela, afrouxei um pouco o abraço para olhá-la novamente nos olhos, os quais eu mais amava.

-Será que você aceita um idiota em namoro? – pedi franzindo a testa, ela apenas sorriu, o sorriso que amo, um sorriso SÓ dela, e me beijou como resposta.

Mas este era um beijo mais ardente, um beijo que há tempos espero, e que foi só o primeiro de vários.

_**FIM **_

_**N/A: Bom, gente aqui está uma one curtinha Nejiten **_

_**Neji: Não é meio obvio? Sua autora baka**_

_**UchihaCahH: Dá licença? ¬¬'**_

_**Bom, como eu ia dizendo antes de ser interrompida pelo energúmeno aqui do meu lado ¬¬' **_

_**Espero que tenham gostado, particularmente achei muito fofix *-***_

_**Neji: E QUEM, vai querer saber a sua opinião hein?**_

_**UchihaCahH: Neji, se você tem valor à vida e te recomendo CALAR ESSA PORCARIA DE BOCA! ANTES QUE EU NÃO RESPONDA MAIS PELAS MINHAS AÇÕES!**_

_**Neji: Medo, muito medo!O.Ó **_

_**Melhor assim! **_

_**Enfim **_

_**Kissus, e não se esqueçam das reviews plixx **_


End file.
